


Suits

by vulpixel



Series: Just Kinktober Things [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: they fuck in a suit store





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a kinktober thing so neat and also this is short as heck but that just means u get right to the good part hopefully

"I'm not wearing a dress," Fareeha pouts and crosses her arms like a grumpy toddler.

Ever since she was a kid, she would avoid dresses like the plague. Getting invited to formal parties made her sick. She usually avoided them, but this is for her best friend, Lena.

"It's a wedding, Fareeha!" Angela argues, "You can't show up naked."

Fareeha opens her mouth to protest.

"No," Angela stops her, "I will not allow that."

"Worth a shot."

Fareeha tilts her head, "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Let's get you a suit."

Before she can protest, Angela drags her to the nearest store. She picks out a suit perfect for Fareeha. The midnight blue stands out among the black. Angela waits outside the dressing room for her. Soon, Fareeha walks out wearing a bold suit and tie. It fits her perfectly.

Angela gasps, "My dear, you look so handsome!"

Fareeha smiles, "Yeah. It... suits me."

Angela ignored the pun. "I think it's a keeper. Shall we try another one just in case?"

"No." She itches at the starchy suit.

"Then let's get that off of you," Angela pushes her back into the changing room.

She shuts and locks the door behind them. Without a word, she pushes Fareeha against the wall. Her touch is rough as she throws her suit off. It falls to the floor carelessly. Fareeha looks surprised, but does not protest. She moves her hands to Angela's hips, pulling her into a kiss. Angela stops her undressing for a moment to kiss her back. She runs a hand through her long dark hair. Fareeha takes her hand to pull at the hem of Angela's skirt. Angela grabs her hand. She breaks the kiss suddenly to glare at her.

"No," she says sternly. "I'm in charge."

Fareeha nods in obedience. She lets Angela slide her clothes off and onto the floor. The suit lies limp at her feet. Then, Angela begins her work. Her touch is rougher scratching her exposed skin. She eyes her now exposed neck devilishly. She gropes her; Fareeha gasps at her touch. She pulls Angela closer to her. Angela bites down hard on her neck, leaving a dark mark. Fareeha tries desperately to be quiet. Her body aches.

"Angela," Fareeha can barely speak, "We're in public."

"Just be quiet, and we'll be fine, my dear," Angela answers, "Or would you like me to stop?"

Fareeha glances at the door. She can see the feet of shoppers trying on suits. They do not hesitate walking by their cramped room, but there is so many of them. One of them is going to notice.

"I can be quiet." She does not care who knows. She needs Angela’s touch.

"Good girl."

Angela bites down harder. Fareeha bites her tongue trying not to moan. She feels her heart beating faster in anticipation. Angela slips a hand down her pants while she is distracted. She slowly feels how wet Fareeha is. She leans into her graceful touch. The gentleness ends as she presses into her harder. Her thumb rubs her clit vigorously. Fareeha covers her mouth. Angela pins her harder against the wall. The pressure makes Fareeha hotter. Her breath is heavy against her. Her chest heaves with each breath. They join for a passionate kiss. Fareeha moans into her. It is hard to hold back.

"Are you sure you can be quiet?" Angela whispers into her ear. The words linger for a moment.

She nods, desperate for her touch, desperate for anything. Her body aches for her to let her orgasm. She is so close...

"Angela!" It is so sudden, Fareeha cannot stop herself. Her body gives in to the pleasure. Fareeha turns red from embarrassment, hoping no one heard.

She can barely stand. Angela sits her down gently and sits on her lap. She covers her with gentle kisses. Fareeha closes her eyes. She recovers quickly.

Angela looks her up and down, "Forget the suit, you look better naked."

"I thought I can't go naked," Fareeha laughs, gaining her footing.

"Fine. We'll get the suit."


End file.
